


Forbidden Love

by Space_Cadet_Jean



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Jean/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Jean
Summary: We all know governments hide things from the general public, but sometimes, they do it for their own good. They even hide things from each other for reasons more understandable than others. You'll see why as I tell you about a tale of two council members, part of the ruling over the Citadel of Ricks, who had a hidden - and rather illegal at the time - attraction towards each other that neither of them knew how to explain. That is until one of them grew some fucking balls and confessed how they felt for the other. Stick around if you would like to hear the story of Rick Prime and Maximums Rickimus.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> primax is my favorite rarepair otp 👌 also happy valentine's day you trash peeps

Every day starts the same way in the citadel. Every day plays out the same way. Wake up, have breakfast, get coffee on the way to work, do your job, go home, eat dinner, sleep. But today... Today was going to be different. Nobody quite knew what yet, but they had a feeling. After all, it was February 14th, yet the citadel never did anything special for Valentine's day other than a sale on sexbots and body pillows. It was never too busy in the morning, just some cars driving to work earlier than others and a few Mortys walking around and planning to cause more early morning carnage.

Rick Prime woke up to the sound of the alarm on the high tech clock on his bedside, groaning and lazily slapping it a few times before he managed to dismiss it as he sat up and used the thenars in his palms to rub at his baggy and half-lidded eyes. He was rather annoyed with being awoken by his alarm clock, wanting to just go back to sleep and finish the storyline of his dream, but he knew he couldn't do that. he throws his legs off of the side of his bed and slipped his feet into the slippers sitting there and waiting for him as he got up and went to the bathroom to take a look at himself. His poof of hair was straighter than usual and completely disheveled. It wasn't an unusual sight to wake up to, but it was still a struggle to tame his hair in the morning. 

After about half an hour of brushing, cleaning, and blow-drying his hair to that signature puff cloud once more, he made a mental note to stop by Floral Rick's place to pick up a flower. This year, he was going to have a Valentine. It was incredibly rare for a Rick to fall in love, considering their opinion on the whole concept of it, but it was never impossible. Over the years of working to protect and rule over the citadel with 5 other Ricks, Rick Prime managed to grow more than just a small crush on his long-haired coworker: Maximums Rickimus.

Max was already on his way to work, walking down the still empty streets and cheerfully humming to himself. He had felt that this day was going to be different as well and was looking forward to the thing that made today feel different than the rest other than the sales on anything related to love or pleasure. Pile of paperwork in hand, he pushed open the heavy metal doors and walked towards the podium in the courtroom. He set the papers down in front of him, took his pen from his work uniform, and began writing while keeping an eye out for clues on anything different.

By the time Prime had picked up the flower from Floral Rick, he was already feeling nervous about anything. How was he going to tell the person that made him feel something so rare in Ricks about that one feeling? What if he was rejected? And on top of that, everyone knows you can't mix business with pleasure and he always found it weird to love your coworker, yet he's one of those people... His thoughts kept racing as he took a deep breath and walked towards the council chambers. He had also managed to grab a box of Max's favorite wafer cookies. He wanted everything to go as he planned out in his head. And, considering he's a blushing mess whenever Max is even close to him, it was going to be really difficult for Prime to do something like this, let alone talk to him about things other than work.

When he entered the courtroom, Prime was surprised to see Max sitting alone and calmly filling out paperwork. God, having it be just them alone made it feel so much better, yet so much worse at the same time. Max hadn't noticed Prime standing there nervously until he looked up from his work. Upon seeing the male near the doors of the courtroom, he flashed a soft smile. "Hey there, buddy. Whatcha doin' way over there?" He quirked playfully with a small laugh, only making Prime tense up more and gaze away, keeping his hands behind his back. Max frowned at the lack of a good reaction from his statement.

"Seriously, nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite..." Max said, now in a softer tone that slightly contrasted his earlier playful tone. Prime let out a small huff under his breath and walked forward slowly. Once he got to his usual spot (which was, of course, right next to fucking Max), he faced Max and kept his hands hidden. By now, he had started to get slightly flustered with the thoughts of what he could say racing through his head. He kept himself from staring at Max since Prime knew it would make the Rick uncomfortable and instead gazed at the doors as if he was worried someone else was going to come in. He took a big, deep breath before speaking as best he could in that situation and looked at Max.

"M-Max...?" He stuttered slightly, yet tried to remain confident and calm. Max looked up at him in response and frowned slightly at how red his coworker's face was. "Prime, are you ill? Do you need to go home?" He questioned, now genuinely concerned, which simply made Prime blush harder and laugh nervously. "N-No, no, I'm f-f-fine! I just... I..." He hesitated for a moment before he brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal to Max the wafers and the flower. "Be my Valentine-?" Prime then finished quickly out of nervousness, now scared to look at Max out of fear of his reaction.

Max simply stared at the objects in front of him, starting to feel his own cheeks heat up. He had always felt something for the man in front of him, yet he had never imagined Prime would feel the same way, maybe even more than how Max felt for him. Max's extended silence physically hurt Prime, as he had feared the worst. He could feel his heart cracking under the pressure of the silence as he quickly set the wavers and the flower down on the large desk in front of them. "I-I'm so sorry, I'll just go to the staffroom and w-work there today-" He ranted, trying to find a way out of this situation, yet Max interrupted him by grabbing Prime's arm as he was turning around to leave.

"Prime..." Max spoke in a monotonous, yet calm voice as Prime didn't turn to look at him, yet replied with a small and hesitant "yes...?" "Look at me..." At Max's request, Prime slowly turned to look at Max while trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears. God, he felt like a teenager with a crush and that person practically rejected him in his mind. Max simply gazed into the other male's eyes for a few moments before pulling him down to his level and pushing his lips against Prime's, screwing his eyes shut and blushing heavily. Prime, wide-eyed and red, just stared at Max for a moment before he eventually melted into the kiss and kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed. Max's hand came up to rest on Prime's cheek as he relaxed and released all of his tension.

They stayed like that for a few moments before they pulled away for air, Prime disappointed that it ended, yet knowing that it had to end at some point. They gazed longingly into each other's half-lidded eyes in silence before Max let out a small giggle. "Of course I'll be your Valentine, silly..." He whispered softly before giving Prime another quick peck on the lips before turning back to his paperwork. Prime was still standing hunched over, completely dazed from what just happened, his face still a cherry red. He could hardly even believe what just happened. Is he dreaming? There was no way Max could feel something for him, too, it was already a fucking one in a million chance a Rick would fall in love again, but having two attracted to each other...?

Max giggled once more at Prime, finding it cute how flustered he was from his actions. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside to see the man in such a flustered state. He waved in front of Prime's face to bring him out of his thoughts, Prime flinching slightly as he was brought back to reality. He smiled like a dork at Max before sitting down and bringing out a small sketch pad while they waited for everyone else to get there. The rest of their work day, they had their fingers intertwined under the desk (which makes it a good thing Ricks are ambidextrous) and every now and then, they'd look over at each other and smile softly. At the end of the day, Prime ended up walking Max home as a token of his love and earning a few "aww"s along the way from both Ricks and Mortys.

"So, uh, are we gonna be a thing now, or...?" Prime spoke up once they reached the doorstep of Max's house. Max simply chuckled in response. "If you'd like to, then sure." He smiled, making Prime smile and blush as he gave Max a small kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's day, Max." "Happy Valentine's day, Prime." And with that, Max walked into his house, still tightly clutching the wafers and the flower Prime gave him earlier. Prime walked the rest of the way to his own house with a wide and idiotic grin on his face, rather satisfied with himself.

He fell asleep in his bed thinking about how happy he was that he finally confessed to Max about his feelings for him, still smiling throughout his slumber. He still could barely believe that all this time, Max had felt the same for him as he did for Max. Nevertheless, it still made him happy knowing that he got to express his feelings to the man that had changed his life and his outlook on it forever.


End file.
